Asesinando las luces
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Suzuya no teniendo nada se adueña de ellas obteniéndolo todo. — Kurona/Juuzou/Nashiro.(?)


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 002\. Leche [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** quiero escribir mil cosas muy cracks y weirdas que nadie leerá, honestamente.

* * *

 **I** nicia el cuento con un «Había una vez...»

Un gato muerto en el césped del patio con las tripas de fuera y una mosca afortunada haciendo un festín en su cornea.

Kurona, por desgracia, no es tan afortunada como la mosca en cuestión.

Porque Suzuya Rei se halla de pie a escasos metros de ella, tan pocos que él podría diseccionarlos con un cuchillo de cocina de mamá (excepto que le han apartado de su lado y no sabe dónde está mamá ahora, y prefiere ver las hormigas organizadas a sus pies en vez de andar descuartizando cosas para un menú abstracto. Las prioridades de Juuzou son bastante simples). Y Kurona ha quedado prendada como un botón negro chueco y lustroso en sus incontables hilos —aún no cosidos—.

Al observarlo le cautiva el cabello de tiza de pizarra sin limpiar y su piel impoluta (de muñeca de antigüedad para divertimentos perversos). También los ojos de sarcófago en llamas y esa expresión de andar perdido entre el bien y el mal, haciendo de trapecista.

Se abstiene Kurona de proferir un grito al ver el animal, en cambio prefiere concentrar su atención en el niño. Es que sus —difuntos— padres la educaron para convertirse en una dama —o la mitad de una— y tampoco desea ser descortés.

Él le lanza una mirada curiosa y ella la atrapa y siente que sus huesos crean pasadizos entre sí hasta escapársele.

(Se ha enamorado de pronto de una paloma psicótica que vuela del revés; incomprendida paloma).

Más a donde Kurona va su sombra de laca le sigue. Y Nashiro siempre ha sido de las que comparten sus juguetes, pero no a Kurona.

Menos al chico que todos temen en ese centro para futuros investigadores del CCG, ese que se envuelve en rumores espantosos como cinta para regalos. Por eso cuando Nashiro encuentra a Kurona entre los matorrales y ve a Rei junto a ella, mostrándole la octava maravilla de la responsabilidad de las hormigas, se arma una mueca complejísima de rompecabezas para mayores de siete años. Y se derrite un poquito su máscara de indiferencia para con el mundo entero menos su hermana.

No le gusta.

No le gusta Rei, ni el olor a podredumbre en los alrededores, ni Kurona convidándole a alguien más su clandestinidad nocturna, ni que sean ambas una fracción humana.

No le gusta.

Kurona no sonríe —nunca más—, sólo se deshace en tinieblas. Pero a Rei ahí le dedica fragmentos chiquitos de algo que solía ser una inmensa risa, de la clase que resuena en los pasillos de una mansión y se tropieza torpe aunque vuelve a levantarse.

Sin otra alternativa se acuclilla a su lado, sólo para recibir un comentario raro de Rei.

— Vaya, tienes el pelo blanco. Igual que yo.

Y Nashiro arruga la nariz.

— Mi pelo es oscuro.

— ¿De veras?

Será que el sol se ha ocultado muy pronto, o es posible que él padezca daltonismo. Tal vez se ha confundido por error, o la toma por una tonta.

(Se ha confundido de pronto por una paloma albina con navajas en vez de alas; dulce paloma).

 **; &**

Y Rei no es de los que matan gatos despiadadamente, empero sí de los que parten en dos a niñas buenas como las Yasuhisa. (Casi sin intención. Por supuesto).

Sus manos torpes bosquejan animales con cuellos anormalmente largos en un cuaderno, e igual le recorren las palmas laberínticas a Kurona, y presionan los pulgares de Nashiro. Porque esas hermanas son bonitas y son suyas incluso si él no las ha pedido.

—Suzuya no teniendo nada se adueña de ellas obteniéndolo todo—.

Sin embargo y sin percatarse saca un cuchillo y comienza a fragmentarlas.

Corta una parte de Nashiro para el almuerzo, un pedazo de Kurona para la cena, dos corazones (im)puros que guardar en sus bolsillos y un par de pupilas psicodélicas para usarlas como linternas en la noche más cruenta. Lenguas de tocadiscos. Pestañas de casimir. Brazos delgados que lo abracen.

Rei lacera el viento y les dedica una sonrisa y Kurona se la corresponde ingenua y atípica, pero Nashiro opta por meterse a una tina repleta de cloro. Ah, ya sabía que ella ten—dr—ía el cabello blanco.

Asisten los tres puntuales a clases. En cambio huyen a otras realidades en el descanso. Y se topan con cadáveres de gatos como estrafalaria decoración en el jardín. Siempre tomados de la mano (y del pescuezo). Se unen con pegamento, desordenadamente, sin posibilidad de separarse.

Nashiro lo sabe aunque calla pues es la más prudente y Kurona lo ignora ya que está ciega y maravillada y Juuzou, no del todo ajeno, ahora tiene estas dos muñecas de trapo a las que adorar —destrozar—.

(Se ha atorado de pronto entre dos pichones de estrella necesitados de afecto; monocromáticos pichones de estrella).

 **; &**

(¿Y cómo acaba el cuento?, inquieren). Cuando entonces sin notarlo deben custodiar mil respuestas sin preguntas (¿Y cómo acaba el cuento?) y el universo les cae encima. Pero nadie ni nada les contesta ni socorre (¿Y cómo acaba el cuento?) porque con polvo de hada maligna desperdigado sobre sus cabezas, sus besos-rasguños saben a leche.

.

.

.

(...¿Y cómo continúa el cuento?).

—Termina con la más abominable balada de amor.


End file.
